Embodiments described herein relate to a system and method for performing at least one impedance measurement on a biological subject.
The reference in this specification to any prior publication (or information derived from it), or to any matter which is known, is not, and should not be taken as an acknowledgment or admission or any form of suggestion that the prior publication (or information derived from it) or known matter forms part of the common general knowledge in the field of endeavour to which this specification relates.
WO2007/002991 describes apparatus for performing impedance measurements on a subject. The apparatus includes a first processing system for determining an impedance measurement procedure and determining instructions corresponding to the measurement procedure. A second processing system is provided for receiving the instructions, using the instructions to generate control signals, with the control signals being used to apply one or more signals to the subject. The second processing system then receives first data indicative of the one or more signals applied to the subject, second data indicative of one or more signals measured across the subject and performs at least preliminary processing of the first and second data to thereby allow impedance values to be determined.